epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/Yu Yu Hakusho vs Ghostbusters
Thanks to all who supported the #FreeAvvy campaign. It was a success. Special thanks to Quagga for the awesome cover art, and thanks to TK for letting me use his Ghostbusters title card. Without further ado, a group of ghost hunters battle against a group of demon hunters, to determine who's the biggest threat against the supernatural Beat Battle Yusuke is in green, Kuwabara in is blue, Kurama is in magenta, and Hiei is in gray. Venkman is in red, Stantz is in yellow, Spengler is in light green, and Zeddemore is in purple. VS GO! 'Team Urameshi:' (0:24 - 1:13) Hey pedos, what’s the deal with those stupid things on your backs? You use ‘em to kidnap little kids and cover up your tracks? (Haha!) Well Yusuke, those devices are called proton packs Who gives a crap? My spirit sword would slice those bags in half! You should know those packs can catch and trap apparitions (Crap) (We’ll I’ll be fine) So try to pay attention before you’re in a bad position Ah, quit your bitching Hiei. I’ve been itching for something to do But being jobless allowed our rivals time to study you We should keep our guard up and be alert. I say we kill the token first But he’s not even a doctor. Yeah, how’s that gonna make it worse? You should let me fight ‘em all at once. You’ll see what I can do! Heh, that strategy’s worse than ‘Busters II (Damn you!) So I’ll heat ‘em up and smoke ‘em with a shot of my spirit gun Then later Raizen can get you tatted up just for fun! (Hell yeah!) Can’t argue with that, he’s much stronger as a demon Too bad he remains as dumb as these E-Class heathens (Hey!) 'Ghostbusters:' (1:27 - 1:59) So what’s the Shiz with this dude in blue, Who thinks he can run up in here and tell us what to do? Insolence has made these teens mighty foolish Not a problem. We catch foes way more ghoulish! Cross our path, and we’ll leave you beat! And scatter your eggs all across the streets! Stantz won’t stand for this, so you better bounce like a slinky You’re outclassed chumps. Let me explain the twinkie Due to pointless filler, your story’s out of wack The result is the mess we call Chapter Black! I Sensui got a case of a David versus Goliath While your boy’s roid raging, we’re deflating puff giants! We’ll take your soft raps and turn ‘em into toast! Show Yama we’re the drama he should fear the most! When it comes to hunting spectres, we own the East Coast! Y’all should already know, we ain’t afraid of no ghost! 'Team Urameshi:' (2:02 - 2:26) These pitiful creatures are making my eardrums bleed Not a surprise. The weakest beings must be louder to succeed Yeah, that’s right! Wait, are they making fun of us? Just you Kuwabara. Everyone knows I’m plenty tough Well at least I can beat Toguro without crossing our streams! I can’t imagine what else they do behind the scenes Just playing with their Walt Peckers like all the preteens do Well it’s no wonder Dana parted ways with the crew 'Ghostbusters:' (2:31 - 2:47) Spirit World’s gotta be crawling through dirt Cause they have killers and klutz doing all their work Botan’s looking grim. Must not be reaping benefits You keep her around just for the hell of it? It’s like you greasers belong in the fifties Lucking your way to every win? Not so spiffy Take your mom’s path and hit up that flask We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! 'Interlude:' (2:48 - 3:03) Woah, what the heck happened to the beat? It's all saxophony Well you fool, you've obviously irritated the DJ and he put on a lousy track You wanna die?!?! Please, we have more important matters to attend to 'Team Urameshi:' (3:04 - 3:47) Hold on a sec, you guys gotta be joking right? You ever see the demons and monsters we always fight? Even I must admit your rogues are rather underwhelming Would they even survive real threats? There’s no telling Hey, but maybe we’re taking a wrong view on all of this It’d be fun if we got to run around waving our sticks! (Haha!) Speaking of which, your main weapons have a major flaw To work, you’d have to defy the mass-energy law What Kurama’s trying to say is your gadgets kinda suck While we don't need a thing to tear dimensions up Animated or live, you all remain a constant bore The only thing you’re good for is whipping up some s'mores Now Chapter Black had its cracks, but we knew when to quit And now we’re near the top of the 90’s anime list! So make your lame remakes! While we’re classic for all time! We’ll be the new kings, while the queens ruin your franchise 'Ghostbusters:' (3:48 - 4:32) You’re a mess Urameshi. You think we give a damn? You got nailed by a car at the start of your story man! You listen to a fossil to get all your battle advice Real heroes live once. Guess that’s why you died twice Not to mention the vices of your little demon pals The fire spitter got put on ice by a bunch of gals Rejected all his life. He must be begging to belong How many eyes will it take to see your approach is all wrong? Don’t even get me started on the redhead over here Which side of the spectrum is he on? It’s still unclear The guy wears pink a lot. Just another one of his tricks Ha, it’s no wonder they confuse him for a chick! Now some of our adventures may be a little crazy But better that than taking shots from power hungry babies You lazy slackers will never be the rulers of Makai So take your gun and give yourself a shot between the eyes! Poll Who Won? Yu Yu Hakusho Ghostbusters Category:Blog posts